A series of Drabbles
by Bluesky24
Summary: Random Advancshipping drabbles that I will post as I think of them. With little time to edit and stuff so drabbles it is.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is made for Wubbzy because she is sad that everyone is retired and why not on FF. I don't own pokemon if that's still a thing.

* * *

"May! I'm home," a young 20 something exclaimed as he opened his house door. There was a pause. He thought to himself that things were just a bit to quite for his liking. "May! I'm sorry I was late the Pokemon league was just full of trainers today and it just went on until dark. But I did bring you something." Silence.

He walked to the living room and noticed the television was on, playing the main menu of some movie. He looked over to the couch and spotted his young brown haired wife. "Oh, you fell asleep watching that movie again huh?" She turned in her sleep pulling a small Pikachu blanket. He made a small smile as he looked around the dark room. "Wow, even Eevee and Pikachu fell asleep. Well I can't be missing out now."

Ash quietly moved down to the master bedroom acquiring a large poofy blanket from their bed. Carefully placing himself into position next to the brunette, tossing the blanket over themselves. He could feel her snuggle up closer to his chest. He presses play on the movie. Putting is arm around her waist he could sense everything about her. From her flower, scented hair to her soft skin. He started to drift off, words from the movie becoming muffled he hears four small, sweet words come from his wife. "I love you Ash."

* * *

AN: Did it in like 15 min while I had the idea in my head so there you go.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Got this in my head and just typed it out. I also didn't care much to edit or revise or anything, feeling it was to short for a proper one-shot and to long for a drabble so I'll just post it here

* * *

"Ash! Wait up for us please! I know you're eager and all for the new pokemon league but you can't just leave us behind," yelled Lilly as her and the rest of the group tried to catch up the raven haired boy.

"Sorry guys but I just can't wait any longer! I'll meet you guys up top!" A giant grin grew on the him as he bolted up Mount Lanakila.

Several hours pass as Ash makes it to the summit. "Wow! This place looks awesome," he shouted as the relief from the climb up to the summit settles in. "Pika!" His yellow mouse partner shouted in agreeance. They both collapse on the floor trying to catch their breaths. Ash closes his eyes.

"Ash is that you?" A mysterious voice sweet voice calls. He opens his eyes to see a familiar brown haired, sapphire eyed girl bent over trying to confirm it was him. "May! What are you doing here? Last I heard you were trying to do the Hoenn contests again. Ah…" He seemed surprised as he bolted up. _Whack._ He bolted up only to have their heads collide. Both laying on the floor now rubbing their heads. A moment passes and they both burst out laughing.

"Seems like you haven't changed. Well if you must know. I won quite handsomely against drew of all people. He didn't see it coming. After that I decided to celebrate a bit and go on a vacation, see I heard you were here and decided to drop by to check up on you…" A small red blush came across her face.

"Hey! Awesome! I'm actually about to challenge the new pokemon league here," he grinned with determination. May smiled taking out a half cut ribbon. "Ash, you're a strong trainer and I know you can take on this league and win. I wanted to watch just like old times…" She paused with a bit of a gitter in her voice. "I… While traveling I always been thinking back to our travel. "I… While traveling I always been thinking back to our travels and how I always enjoyed your company…" She's know just staring at her half of the terracotta ribbon, red as a tomato. At this point Ash looked a bit confused but decided to give her a hug. Pulling out his half of the ribbon as well. "Haha, yeah I remember cheering you on during your contests and stuff. And I also had so much fun traveling with you, that's why I carry my half too. So I don't forget our travels together. Thank you for coming to see me May."

She shakes her head, and gently raises her head up to match his. "Ash, I… I have been thinking a lot about you…"

Ash now as confused as ever just stares at her at this point. "I don't understand." May sighs, "Never mind, I guess you'll be as dense as ever," she sorrowfully whispers under her breath.

At this point Pikachu slaps himself in the head at Ash's denseness and from behind tackles him onto May. Catching them both off guard, but lips locked. Success.

Both of them eyes-widened, slowly realizing what happened and closing their eyes.

"Ash! Please do…." Lilly comes from the elevator to see two young trainers in a full on kissing embrace on the floor, and with a Pikachu devilishly laughing to himself. "This is the last thing I expected to see," Lilly says to herself as the rest of the group come up and see the same scene.

They both stand up after it was blatantly obvious that they were being watched. Both of them red as Pikachu's electric sacks. "I guess I have another reason to win this league now!" Ash jumps to the air towards the entrance door. "Yep, still the same Ash," May giggled.


End file.
